Darkness Never Dies
by 8HazzardSandersdtk
Summary: After the defeat of the Kishin, Death the Kid started to have vivid nightmares about Asura's revival- nightmares that soon spiral into constant echoing voices in his mind. Will his friends and family be able to save his soul before the darkness consumes him completely? Possibly KidXMaka/KidXOC. Now in the process of being beta-read.
1. Revival

**Beta-read by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX, began beta-reading this on 17.02.13.****  
****. Cover created by XStrawberryDuckFeathersX, who put it together using images from the Internet and GIMP. Neither me nor her own the cover image, nor do we own Soul Eater or any of its characters.  
. I, 8HazzardSandersDTK, own the original characters Carrie and Zero. Please do not use them elsewhere.**

* * *

"Where am I?"

I wondered aimlessly around the red desert. I was alone. My feet sunk deep into the crimson sand as I walked. The sky was black, with no moon or stars to light my way. Wherever I was, despite how it looked as if I were alone, I felt as if someone, or something, was present. This would have been quite a problem, since Liz and Patty were currently absent. I yelled, but I received no reply- only dead silence. The silence was cut by chilling laughter- a laugh so familiar...

"_Madness_…"

I gasped. "Impossible! How are you even alive?"

"Madness…"

I turned around to face the voice, but I saw no-one.

"I don't get it at all! How are you alive?!" I asked frantically, looking in all directions for Asura.

"As long as there is madness, I will always live on…even if my body is destroyed."

Winds began to reach incredible speeds and now a sandstorm was brewing. Asura's laughter grew louder as the sandstorms worsened.

"That's not going to happen. We defeated you once and we will do it again!" I was sick of his irritating voice and mocking laughter.

"It is not me who needs to be destroyed…it is you."

A hand emerged from the beneath the sand and grabbed my throat.

"You will be my revival!"

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was covered in a cold sweat and felt my heart beating heavily. I seemed to be breathing rather deeply as well. I looked around my room and its perfect symmetry made me give a sigh of relief. I had to stay in my summer home.

Since Dad used the magic tool Brew to help with the battle against Asura, Death City and the DWMA has had to go under a lot of work. Since my summer home had plenty of space, I decided to ask my friends if they wanted to stay here until the city was ready to be inhabited again. Maka instantly agreed, not wanting to have to move in with her dad for a while. Luckily, the others agreed to stay with me. This shall be fun.

I peered over at one of my bedside tables to check the time. It was 8:45. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so I got up to take a shower to refresh myself and get rid of the cold sweat that reminded me of my nightmare.

Once I had showered and dressed, I made my way downstairs to get to the backyard porch. None of the others were awake yet, so I decided to catch some fresh morning air. I stood out onto the porch. I was alone. I was interrupted from my thoughts about my nightmare by a voice.

"You're up early."

"Good morning to you, too," I chuckled. Maka stood at one side of the porch.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked. Maka smiled sweetly.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Like a log." She chuckled, still smiling.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I heard a loud rumbling from Maka's stomach. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." We both laughed and made our way into the kitchen to make some breakfast for us and the others. Spending time making breakfast with Maka soon lifted my spirits.

Once everyone had woken up and finished their breakfast, I realised that I hadn't arranged any entertainment. Instead, it seemed everyone else had arranged their own. Soul and Black*Star were playing on my game console (albeit without my permission), Liz was painting her nails and patty scrawled giraffes onto a scrap of paper. She had absolutely no sense of anatomy. Tsubaki was placidly sunbathing outside and Maka, like always, sat reading a book. Since everyone seemed occupied, I decided to immerse myself in my guilty pleasure.

* * *

Everyone seemed to assume that I was rather talented when it came to my artwork, but nobody knew that drawing and painting was a hobby of mine. I had a secret art studio in my basement. I could never bring myself to tell anyone about this. I would have been mortified, should anyone have found out about it. The only person that knew about it was my father. It was hard to hide secrets from him.

I adjusted the shelves so that everything about the basement was perfectly symmetrical. Despite how well-kept all of the other rooms were, the art studio was incredibly messy. I began working on my painting- a painting of my father. I rolled up my sleeves and resumed my work. The mess didn't bother me in here, since I knew- or at least hoped- that no-one else would see it.

"Kid?"

My voice hitched in my throat. The shock rendered me speechless.

"M-Maka?! How did you find me in here?"

"I asked Lord Death where you were, and he said I'd find you here..."

"Damn you, Father! I told you not to tell anyone about my studio!" I felt a sudden embarrassment from my out-loud thoughts. That embarrassment wasn't being helped by the fact that Maka had found me here.

"Wow Kid, you're quite an artist!" Maka said in a surprised tone as she looked around the studio, staring at all the symmetrical patterns and paintings I had drawn over the years. She didn't notice me blushing, luckily.

"I didn't know you had a studio."

"No-one knows but me and my dad- and now, you."

"Kid, are you embarrassed by this?" Maka asked.

"Yes." I looked down, trying to avoid staring into Maka's eyes.

"Then I won't tell anybody. I promise." Maka finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Maka," I said softly, then smiled.

"The others want to go to the beach. Are you coming too?"

"Tell them to wait. I'll call the chauffeur to take us there."

* * *

Black*Star and Soul were surfing, riding the waves with great talent. I had gone off somewhere, but said I would be back later. Patty and Liz were splashing around by the shore, frolicking in the shallow water at the edge of the sand. Maka was reading under the shade of the beach umbrella and Tsubaki was sunbathing and listening to her iPod.

"May I have your attention?"

Everyone turned their heads to see me standing by three jet skis. They all looked rather impressed.

"Whoa! Kid, how much were they to rent?" Black*Star asked, staring at the jet skis floating in the water.

"They're mine."

They stared at me in awe.

"Well? Would you like to try them out?"

"Yes please!" Maka grabbed a life jacket.

Black*Star and Soul soon joined them. Maka and Soul paired up, with Soul driving the jet ski. Black*Star and I were on the other two jet skis. The engines roared and the jet skis took off into the waves.

"This is awesome!" Maka screamed in excitement as she and Soul road further into the sea.

* * *

After an hour of jet skiing, I had decided it was enough. I was tired and soaked. I dried my hair with a towel, desperately trying to get it to look as perfect as possible.

"I won!" Black*Star jumped up and down, much like a monkey who found a banana. The others lay their faces in their palms- at least, everyone apart from Tsubaki, who applauded him. They made their way back to my summer house. Black*Star's gloating aside, it was quite fun.

Once they returned, we were met with a peculiar surprise; the trees that lined the path were cut to all different sizes and looked awfully lop-sided, much to my disgust. Graffiti covered one half of the entrance.

"W-What!"

"Uh-oh, not good..." Liz whispered to Maka as Patty burst into fits of laughter.

Maka noticed a black motorcycle on the edge of the path, with two helmets near it.

"Does anyone know whose bike that is?" Maka asked, pointing to it.

"Come on! Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Soul, finishing with a chuckle.

"Carrie's here!"

"Who's Carrie?" Tsubaki asked Liz.

She let out a large sigh. "Kid's cousin..."


	2. Carrie and Zero

"Wait, so- Kid has a cousin?"

"Carrie, if you've touched ANYTHING in there, you're going to be sorry!" I yelled into the house.

I noticed Tsubaki looking worriedly at Liz. "I'm guessing they don't get along too well…"

Liz nodded. "Like rubber and glue…"

I couldn't believe it. Everything had been moved out of its original location- the ornaments, the furniture...everything! This was devastating.

"Carrie...I hate you so much!" I whacked the floor with my hands. "My perfect symmetry has been destroyed!"

I noticed Liz and Patty making their way towards me to comfort me, but they were soon interrupted by a girl jumping in from the hallway and standing by my side. She looked down at me with a domineering stare.

Her dark hair fell on her shoulders, her fringe striped with the Lines of Sanzu. She wore an outfit in roughly the same style as Maka's. What a copycat.

"Gee, Kid." Carrie sniggered. "Your OCD has gotten even worse than it used to be."

_Carrie!_

I glared at her. "So, is your sorry excuse for a weapon here, too?"

"Hey, at least I ain't obsessed with something as pointless as symmetry."

I could tell that laid-back careless tone from anywhere.

_Zero._

He was dressed in his usual caual attire- a black jacket, white T-shirt and jeans.

Carrie's introduction was nothing short of bigheaded, announcing herself proudly as 'daughter of Lord War' and then introducing her weapon- and completely ignoring my breakdown, as always.

Maka looked somewhat awkward about Zero for some reason, probably due to his intimidating look.

After I had finally calmed down, I turned to face Carrie and Zero. "What in Death's name are you two doing here?"

"Well, Dad disowned me," Carrie replied, shrugging sarcastically. "No biggie, right?"

Maka gasped. "That's terrible! Why?"

"Apparently, I was 'too violent' for him, but what do you expect from Lord War's daughter? I don't get what made him to call me 'too violent'. That's kind of hypocritical, right?" Carrie took a breath. "So, I asked him if I could stay with you. He didn't mind. So, whaddya say, cousin?"

My head sank to the floor. No wonder Lord War would disown a daughter like her, but then again, if Lord Death noticed that I had turned my back on family, he wouldn't be happy with me. I would be doing this for Dad, and not for my over-confident and irritating cousin.

"Fine. But make sure you keep your weapon under control. And clean up that graffiti!"

Carrie laughed. "The day I clean up after myself will be the day my dad accepts me! Ha!"

* * *

I set the table ready for dinner. I had no doubt that the polished oak table would add to the comforting environment for them, but I had a feeling that Carrie would complain about something. I decided that I would sit next to Zero. I had to at least try to get along with him.

"So..." –Soul chomped on a piece of roast chicken− "What do you have planned for tomorrow, Kid? Anything fun?"

"Basketball!" Black*Star stood on his chair and put his foot on the table. "A star like me will have no problem beating you all!"

"Black*Star, sit down and take your damn foot off the table! Have some manners in front of our guests, will you-"

"Kid, it's fine." Carrie chuckled to herself, and I heard a mutter of '_what an idiot' _under her breath.

I turned back to Black*Star. "May I remind you, Black*Star, that you lost by 12 points in our last match?"

"That was only because Maka was on our team."

Maka took out a thick book and slammed the spine on the boy's head, knocking him out-cold. This was embarrassing. Carrie and Zero looked like they felt extremely out-of-place here, and to be honest, I wasn't surprised.

"Well, well, Maka, you're a little short-tempered, aren't you?" Zero smirked. "That's kind of cute."

"Oh. Ummm...thanks?"

Zero smiled. "You're welcome."

Well, at least Zero was behaving. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

* * *

After dinner, I had spent a few hours trying to put the picture in my mind onto a canvas. Once again, I was distracted by a tiny knock on the door.

I swung it open to reveal Maka, looking upset about something.

"Is there something troubling you, Maka?"

She looked down at the floor. "I don't mean to pry, but...I noticed you don't get along too well with Carrie or Zero...Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, I guess I don't really hate Carrie all that much, although I do wish she was a little tidier. It's Zero. He's the one I'm worried about." I made my way back to the chair and stared into the blank canvas. "He's rude, selfish, and he's had a history of using girls. He was always in it for the wrong reasons...You can guess which reasons I'm talking about."

I wasn't sure how to tell her what I was going to say next without sounding controlling.

"Maka, I'm asking you this as a friend...Please, stay away from Zero."

Maka gave me an unsure look. "Look, why don't we see what happens over the next few days, okay? It wouldn't be fair if I didn't give him a chance."

She does have a point. I guess if they do become friends, I will just have to accept it.

"Sure, that's fine."

Of course, it wasn't as fine as I made it out to be.


	3. Death City : Devastated

My eyes fluttered open. Once again, the red sands blew into my eyes. I wiped them and noticed that it was the exact same mysterious desert as before. Even the black clouds still loomed overhead.

_Where am I?_

The sandstorms began to subside, and the sandy curtains drew to reveal a building resembling Death City. I couldn't believe it. Hope filled my heart, and I charged towards it, arms spread out wide. When I got there…

I dropped into the sand. My happiness drifted away with the oncoming sandstorms.

From what I could see, my beloved Death City was in a horrendous state of ruin. Blood stains were spread across the walls. There was no doubt that Death City had fell victim to a ferocious bloodbath. What kind of a being could have caused such destruction? Not even a powerful witch could do so much damage.

"Beelzebub!"

I summoned my board and leapt on, making my way towards the academy. As I grew closer and closer, I could sense other souls becoming closer and closer, too…those of my friends…and the soul of a Kishin.

I headed into the academy, deftly avoiding the falling pieces of the walls and ceiling. As I swerved through the corridors, the presence of the Kishin was growing even closer.

I finally came to the Death Room. I could almost taste the Kishin soul. I put away the board, took a deep breath, and shoved the doors open. I couldn't believe my eyes. What had happened to this place?

The Death Room was exactly like the streets outside- completely trashed, blood stained all over the walls. Then, just to my right…lay an unconscious girl…one too familiar to me.

No…

I headed across the room on Beelzebub and rushed to Maka's aid. I lifted her, but she hung limply, much like a rag doll. I put two fingers to her wrists. I felt a fain pulse.

"Maka! Maka, wake up!" I yelled. "What happened here? I have to know!"

Maka croaked a little and opened her eyes. "You…"

"Me? Me what, Maka? What have I done?! Answer me!"

Maka's eyes shut once more.

They burst open again-only this time, the placid green had become a burning red. The colour of the eyesof a Kishin…

_Asura. He's up to something…_

"You will be my revival!"

I leapt back. Maka's screams echoed in my mind. She got to her feet, seemingly as if she were a puppet, and blades shot out of her limbs. She hurtled towards me…

"Agh!"

* * *

I quickly looked around. Much to my surprise, I was lying safe in my bed. I looked at the clock- 3:44 AM. I felt the same cold sweat on my face as I felt before, and the same pounding heartbeats. The voice slowly echoed in my ears, gradually fading away.

_Revival…Revival…Revival…_

It's just a nightmare. Nothing more.

"Kid, are you okay?"

Patty opened the door, dressed in a giraffe nightgown, a plush giraffe in her arms. "You awoke with quite a fright there, huh?"

"Patty, I'm fine." I lay back down in my bed. "Get back to sleep. It's still early."

* * *

Later that morning, I arrived at the table after I served everyone else's dinner.

"So, Kid…What are we doing today?" asked Soul.

"BASKET-"

Maka took out a book and whacked Black*Star with it. "Not again, Black*Star! That's all we ever do!"

"How about I challenge you and Soul to a fight, Maka?" Carrie yelled, popping up out of the blue.

Zero sat up in his chair. "Sounds good to me. Say, Maka, weren't you the one who destroyed Asura?" Zero lifted his head, but his eyes seemed to remain on her. "That's pretty cool,huh?"

Zero put his hand on her shoulder for a second-

"Take your hands off my meister, pal," Soul spat, tightening a fist.

I leapt over and thrusted my fist into that creep's pasty face. Zero crashed to the ground, knocking over a vase and smashing it to pieces.

But that was the least of my worries; Zero irritated me more than the mess of glass on the floor- and that was hard to achieve.

Zero gazed up at me, blood trickling down his nose. "What the hell is wrong with you, reaper?"

My voice began to quiver. " Touch any of my friends again…and I will make you suffer."

To avoid any further problems, I left the dining room. Maka began to tend to Zero's nosebleed.


	4. The Voices

I could just about hear Zero and Maka's conversation from the kitchen.

"Damn, you must be important to him."

I slowly moved into the hallway. I could still see Maka tending to Zero's bleeding nose.

"We've been through a lot together, Zero…"

"Yeah? Well he still overreacted," Zero groaned, as Maka placed an ice pack gently on his face.

"Well, that's what happens when you piss people off like that."

Maka sounded rather angry when she said that- and she looked angry enough to punch him.

I washed the blood from my hands. My hands were shaking with rage, almost involuntarily closing into tight fists. Zero's actions were still coursing through my mind.

That bastard…

* * *

I had to wash my face in a desperate attempt to calm myself down. The cold water splashing against my skin was refreshing, freeing my mind of all of what had happened earlier.

"_Madness…"_

A low voice whispered the word repeatedly, the voice soon becoming sibilant, like the hissing of a snake. I paralysed with fear. I knew exactly what that voice was.

"_You will be my revival!"_

I slammed my first into the mirror above the sink. The glass shattered into rainfall of glittering glass shards, some of them embedding in my hands. My blood trickled alongside the running water as it dripped from my fist. I stared into my reflection, the cracked mirror distorting my reflection into an evil-looking grimace. The dark thoughts of Zero began to re-infiltrate my mind, his words echoing, repeating like a broken record.

What the hell is happening to me?

* * *

I could hear a discussion going on between Carrie and Maka from downstairs.

"Hey, Maka…Sorry for how much of a jackass Zero's been. I'm so sorry."

I heard a pause. Maka must have been confused at Carrie acting that way.

"It's fine. I'm always dealing with stupid guys- like my dad, for example. He cheated on my mum Death-knows how many times."

"Ouch…Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Life throws crap at you, I guess. I'm gonna go check on Kid."

Well, I hadn't seen _that _side of Carrie before.

I sat on the edge of my bed, panting heavily, the echo of Asura's voice still taunting me and poking me where my weaknesses lied. His voice began to sound less like it was in my head; now, it sounded more real- as if the Kishin were right behind me.

" He touched her, reaper…He touched her…He left his fingerprints on your precious treasure…What are you going to do?"

"Shut up!" I muttered under my breath. "You're not real! You're not even here! Maka destroyed you!" I had to hold back from yelling at absolutely nothing.

I gripped the sides of my head in an attempt to soothe my pounding headache, my nails digging into my skin so much that it was almost to the point of bleeding.

"Let the madness consume you, my boy…then. And only then, will you be able to protect her from Zero…"

Asura continued to yank at my heartstrings, his emotional torment giving me a nauseous feeling inside.

"Unless you eliminate him, Zero will be able to get what he wants…He will be able to take what is _yours_, young reaper…"

Ugh. The thought of Zero and Maka made me sick to my stomach, but at the same time, I knew Maka better than to think she'd do something so foolish. They'd only just met. Zero was clearly attracted to her, but it was too soon for any feelings or bonds to be made.

"Kid?"

I heard her delicate knocks on my bedroom door, but I couldn't find it in me to answer. I felt weak…

I dropped limply to the bedroom door and, right as she must have heard the thud, Maka rushed in and knelt down next to me.

"Kid! What happened?" Maka put her hand to my forehead. " Wow, you're sweating like crazy! You're burning up, Kid…Maybe you're coming down with something."

She seemed terribly frightened when she saw my crumpled form on the bedroom floor. Maka's touch provided some comfort, at least.

The sound of rushing footsteps pacified her. She knew someone was coming, and so did I.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

To my surprise, Carrie burst in, her eyes landing on me. "Shit! What happened here?" She knelt down next to Maka.

"I-I don't know, Carrie…I just found him like this."

I could practically taste the panic in her voice.


	5. Suspicion

**Beta-Reader note: Apparently I ruined this story for fans of the original, so you have my apologies for that. :)**

**I told Hazzard to tell me if I take over majorly, so she said she'll tell me if I make any changes that she didn't want me to make. Should I ever find an original copy of the story, I'll post it on my blog so fans of the original still have the original. :)**

**Also, to anyone who has a problem with my beta-ing for this story, do not be afraid to PM _me_ about it. I won't get angry at you for it, and you will not offend me, I promise. :)  
- XStrawberryDuckFeathersX**

* * *

I found myself stood in the Death Room once more. I was sure that I must have been dreaming again.

My vision was blurry, but my Soul Perception allowed me to sense that my friends were here, too. However, it wasn't just the souls of my _friends_ that were present. The sounds of clashing metal and battle cries was a clear signal of what was taking place here.

"Witch Hunter!"

I could hear Maka's scream in the distance. I was able to pin-point her soul and the powerful wavelengths of it. I followed the wavelength- the way a dog follows a scent- and found myself at the heart of the battlefield.

The battle had definitely taken its toll on everyone. Liz and Patty lay unconscious on the floor, their bodies contorted. Black*Star was barely hanging onto Tsubaki, his face striped with the dark lines of the Enchanted Sword. Maka was using the little energy she had left to conjure up a deadly attack. They were all covered in cuts and bruises, blood dripping from their wounds.

Asura hovered in the air nearby, a swirling orb of chaotic energy surrounding him.

"Just accept that I've won, and I'll make your deaths quick and painless..." The Kishin gave his signature twisted grin. "It's thanks to the young reaper's weakness that I have finally been revived."

"Leave Kid out of this!" Maka screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "It's your fault he's gone!"

So, it seemed that Asura had finally killed me.

Asura gave a wicked chuckle. "My fault? It's his own fault for letting the likes of YOU get under his skin. It's his fault for letting all of this torment him so easily. He was more frail than a human baby. It's your fault that he-"

"Shut up!" Maka yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

Maka lunged at the Kishin, her anger rendering her blind against the dangers of charging into battle thoughtlessly.

"Maka, stop!" "Black*Star called, desperately warning her of her mistake.

He was too late.

She mustered all of her strength and leapt into the air. She held her scythe over her head, prepared to split Asura straight down the middle.

But Asura was prepared to counter.

He sprinted towards her as she was about to swing her scythe...

The sickening sounds of flesh being torn, of bones cracking, struck my ears like the scraping of metal. The scene before me left me frozen: Maka was impaled through her chest by Asura's bare hand. He tore out her heart and crushed it tightly in his palm. The blood trickled between his long fingers. Maka hung over limply like a puppet.

I heard the frantic calls of her weapon. "Maka!"

* * *

I awoke, my body shaking violently, the cold sweat returning yet again. Only this time, Maka was waiting right next to me, placing a warm, delicate hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were in pain…"

She grabbed my hand, and I could feel my hand slowly tightening around hers. I felt secure now that she was here. I felt a bandage being wrapped around my hand.

"Sorry, Maka," I said, breaking an accidental smile at her hospitality. "I didn't mean to worry you."

I could hear mumbling from outside my room; someone must have heard my words, since their mutters were full of anger-filled curses. I must have annoyed someone.

Someone like Zero, perhaps.

* * *

After Maka had tended to me once more, I washed my face in cold water and headed down the stairs, only to hear someone talking about me. It sounded roughly like Carrie- although not so upbeat as she normally sounded.

" How could my son have a Kishin soul? Quick! Bring him to me!"

Dad?

I barged into Carrie's room, only to be met with her surprised stare.

"Oh…Here he is already." She turned to the mirror again. "I said I sensed a slight Kishin wavelength. I'm positive it's coming from him! It feels stronger when he's nearby. He's been acting really weird and aggressive, and he's been having these strange nightmares, too. Isn't that right, Kid?"

I sighed deeply. "Yes…"

"And if we don't do something, I'm worried something bad will happen!"

_Carrie? _Worried about me?

"Well, we'll have no choice but to leave it for now," Dad said, scratching his head, "but if anything happens, or the wavelength develops, I want you to contact me straight away. Do you understand, Carrie?"

Carrie nodded. "Sure thing, Uncle."

It sounded strange to hear Lord Death's voiced laced with so much worry like that.

As I left the room and made my way down the stairs, I heard Carrie make another comment.

"I just hope Kid is strong enough to fight this thing on his own…"

* * *

I sat in the lounge, reading to myself, absorbing myself in a good book in a (poor) attempt to clear out all the negative thoughts that had pooled in my mind. Pain stabbed at my heart as the images of lifeless Maka kept displaying crystal-clear in my mind. I had to hold back a sob.

However, I had to be glad. Maka was still alive, and it was just a dream, after all. But there was something about them that felt very real...Dad said something about a Kishin wavelength, I remember. What if it peaked to the point where I would be causing my friends harm?

Something was still biting at my mind...The time when Zero touched her. I couldn't help myself. He was making Maka feel uneasy, and I couldn't have him making a friend feel like that.

"Hey, what's up, Kid?" Liz asked, sat in the armchair next to mine, picking up a magazine from the coffee table. "Looked like you were trapped in your own little universe there, huh?"

I delved back into my book. " Just thinking to myself."

"About Maka? I bet it is," she said, with a small chuckle.

"I hate it when you do that, Liz."

"You're still made at Zero, aren't you?" Liz asked, lifting her head slightly. "Or maybe you're just jealous."

I tutted. "Don't be ridiculous, Liz."

This only sent Liz into another bout of giggles.

"Kid, I've seen the looks you give her-"

I snapped my book shut. "For the last time: We are just friends. I respect her and I care about her like I do for all of my other friends." I left the room. "This conversation is over. Goodbye."

As I made my way out of the room, Liz decided that she just couldn't help herself.

"Y'know, Kid, maybe you should try asking her out somewhere sometime."

* * *

Later that evening, Liz and Patty had decided to get an early night. Maka had just finished changing into her pajamas, and was about to take her things into Liz's room-apparently they were planning on a girls' sleepover.

"Maka..."

I approached Maka slowly, and took a deep breath.

"Yes,Kid?"

My fingers were locked together. I carefully approached her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"...Thank you, Maka. For everything."

She looked surprised, not moving for a few seconds. "No problem, Kid. That's what friends are for."

Her smile looked completely platonic, nothing more. I guess that was kind of a shame. But I couldn't be like that Zero; I couldn't tell her how to feel for me. I could only wait until her feelings developed more. After all, I couldn't force her into this. I was nothing like Zero; he was a control freak who couldn't handle the word 'no', and I know better.

"Hey there, Maka."

She tripped when she jumped at the call and fell. Zero smirked at her, lifting his eyebrows.

"Thanks..." Maka muttered, blushing. "Can you let me go now...please?"

Zero's expression didn't change, nor did he look like he was going to let go of her. "I don't think I want to, Maka."

Zero lifted her up, but still held her close. Maka tried to pull away from Zero, but his grip must have been too strong for her to break out of. She looked pretty irritated by that smirk of his. It was making me rather nauseous, too. She reached for her book with her other hand to prepare a Maka Chop, but Zero grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!"

Zero snickered at her, the sadistic pleasure evident in those evil purple eyes of his.

"Okay...but on one condition."

Zero moved in closer, so his lips were lightly touching her ear.

He whispered, _"Go on a date with me."_


	6. Protection

I couldn't bear the sight of Maka being held against her will any longer. My body burned with fury. My mind felt as if it were being overcome by some unknown force…

"You see that, reaper?"

The voice was that of Asura's once again.

_Get away from me!_

"Now he's holding her like she belongs to him. Go on, reaper. _Eliminate_ him."

Something inside me felt different, as if I couldn't handle the temptation. My hands began to quiver, and I gritted my teeth.

No. No, I can't succumb to him. I can't give in to the temptation; I'd end up being as low as Zero himself.

"So…Is it a date?"

"Wow, Kid's right. You have no idea how to treat a girl, huh?"

"What?" Zero sounded confused. "All I did was ask you out. How is that rude?"

Maka chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah. You were only holding against my will and practically forcing me to go out with you even though we barely know each other, right? No big deal."

Zero simply sighed. Did he not see what the problem was at all? Was he that much of an idiot?

"Fine. No date, but how about a little…"- Zero stroked Maka's cheek, much to her distaste- " 'get to know you' session?" His intense, yet somewhat gentle gaze never left Maka as he spoke. It looked incredibly creepy.

"Fine, you wanna know what I think of you? I think you're a jerk."

Zero cackled. "Now, I'm sure that's the reaper talking, not you. Don't let him form your opinions for you, girl."

"Actually, I'll think you'll find that it _is_ her own opinion, Zero." I stepped forward, my eyes lowered in disgust. I felt my fingers curl in towards my palms, forming firm fists.

I released one of the fists and placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, holding back from releasing both fists and placing my hands around his neck. I shoved him with my other hand, making him release Maka from his dominating grip. Even Maka seemed surprised at what I'd done, but I was just hoping she was thankful for it.

"I know I said that I wouldn't interfere with Maka's friendship choices, but you, Zero…" -I picked him up by his collar and placed him up against the wall- "You're no friend to her. You're forceful, you're rude, and you're one of the most disgusting people I've ever met."

Zero smirked at me with his vile signature smirk.

"If you don't stop harassing her, I won't hold back from beating you into leaving her be."

"Kid-"

"Maka, stay out of this."

"No! Kid, stop this!" Maka yelled. "There's no point in starting a fight about all this."

Both Zero and I turned our heads to look at her, and I sighed and dropped him to the ground. He knelt on the floor for a second to get his breath back. I couldn't help but feel bad for worrying her. I wanted to help her, to _protect _her, not to frighten her. I felt as if I was no better than the sorry waste of a weapon that was kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Sorry, Maka…" I said to her, in a much softer tone than I'd used with Zero.

Maka ran up to me, throwing her arms around me and hugging me extremely tightly. It took me by surprised, but I returned the gesture. It gave me a warm feeling inside, the way she leaned on my chest. As brief as the moment was, it was very relaxing.

When Zero stood up, however, our attention turned to him.

"You've won this round,reaper." He stormed off; I had no idea where he had gone off to, but at the same time, I didn't really care, either.

"Are you okay, Maka?"

Maka grinned at me. "I'm fine, thanks, Kid."

I giggled a little; her smile always cheered me up. "Well, you'd better get to Liz's room before she starts cursing at you for being late."

Maka began to panic, so she picked up her things and ran off towards Liz's room.

I heard the giggles of Carrie behind me. "Death the Kid, you big softie…"

"What? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Kid. Long enough." She laughed to herself again. "Don't worry, I won't say anything." She walked up to me and patted my back. "But I should warn you…" Her tone became serious. "Zero isn't messing around. He's resilient. He'll do whatever he can to get what he wants. _Whatever he can._"

"Oh. I see. Is that why he is your death scythe? A grim reaper's soul is the only thing powerful enough to control one, I hear." I remembered how Carrie mentioned all of Zero's previous meisters could not properly resonate with him due to his overwhelming soul wavelength.

"It's not his fault, Kid," Carrie said in a solemn tone. "He didn't _ask_ to be an experiment." She sighed deeply. "He would give anything to be normal, Kid."

She disappeared around the corner of the hall way.

_Sorry, Zero, but your past is just another reason I don't want you near Maka._


	7. Tormenting Insomnia

"So why would Kid react like that? I know he hates Zero's guts, but…he didn't actually do anything."

"Isn't it obvious, Tsubaki?"

"Kid's in love with Maka! Kid's in love with Maka!"

It was hard to sleep when the girls were talking so damn loud. Patty's chanting didn't help, either.

"Well, if Kid might be in love with Maka…maybe Maka is in love with him, too?"

"I don't know, Tsubaki…She's pretty hard to figure out when it comes to romance, but I think I'm starting to notice a little something."

It was about two in the morning when I went downstairs to get a drink of cold water to help me to relax. I looked outside; the sky was completely dark, with no stars to light up the night sky. It was difficult to sleep when Patty was constantly snoring. It was never as loud as it was today.

All of a sudden, I heard the pitter-patter of another set of footsteps coming down the stairs- none other than Maka's footsteps.

"Maka? What's the matter?"

Maka wiped her eyes. "I just can't sleep, Kid. I have too much on my mind. Not to mention Patty's snoring kept me up all night." She yawned.

I didn't know what to tell her. I could've told her that I was fine, but I would have been lying. I could've told her that nothing was wrong, but I would have been lying.

The next night was no different. I was still unable to sleep, my nightmares throwing me into some kind of an inescapable insomnia. Even when I closed my eyes to blink, images of the event appeared in the darkness, coming together as some kind of tormenting montage. What disturbed me the most was the phrase Asura would repeat to me…

…_You will be my revival._

It seemed to me that Carrie was already well aware that something bad was going on, and there was no doubt that she'd already told my father. I could have told him myself, but what kind of a grim reaper would I be if I kept running to him every time I faced a personal problem?

I felt that the only way I could calm down was to relax with a good friend- a good friend like Maka. I felt like I could take her out somewhere- just me and her. That would've been a nice break from all the noise and the troubles that arose in my mind.

I left her a note, whicg I planned place on the end table by her bed.

_Would you like to go out tomorrow? We can discuss where tomorrow morning._

_Kid_


	8. Relaxation

I'd never felt so nervous in my entire life. I had to try and fix my tie up as perfectly as possible- I don't think I'd ever been as determined to keep the symmetry as I was then. I'd spent hours trying to make myself look smart for the occasion.

I had to hurry; Maka and I were going out in half an hour! And then I realised…my hair was horrid, and it seemed by comb was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Where has that thing ended up now?"

"Looking for something?"

Liz stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, my comb in her hand. She was throwing it into the air, catching it as it fell. She asked, "Why do you need it so badly? Trying to please a girl?"

I tightened my tie. "Well, if you must know, I am going out with Maka in about half an hour, and I am nowhere near ready. So give me that comb before I-"

"Really? You asked her out? That's adorable!"

I personally didn't really want to call it a date. Although my feelings towards Maka were a little more than friendship, I didn't want to be like Zero. I didn't want to cram my feelings down her throat. He was like a tiny spider, trying to capture her in his web- a web she'd never escape if she ever got caught up in it.

"You seem kinda stressed, Kid. Here, let me help you."

Liz approached me and ran the comb through my hair, sorting it as neatly as possible- but not neat enough. I grabbed it from her.

"You know nothing about keeping the symmetry, Liz. Leave it to me."

"Are you nervous?"

I shivered a little. "Terrified, Liz…"

Maka had decided that she would like to go to lunch- a new Italian restaurant. Somewhere that I hoped would be calm and quiet, and wouldn't be too much for us both.

"You mean the one in the local city?" Liz asked.

"Yes, that one."

I still found it strange, being out of Death City for so long- but I also had a sense of freedom out in my summer home. It was rather refreshing.

Once the black limo arrived, I held the door open for Maka to climb in. She had decided to wear a casual baby-blue T-shirt and a gingham skirt- she looked wonderful in front of a sunny, summery backdrop.

"Thanks, Kid."

Maka sat contently, gazing at the vast cities we passed along the way.

"This was really nice o you, Kid. I appreciate you taking me out like this."

After a while, we passed a wondrous green field, sprinkled with tiny dots of flowers in almost every hue.

I felt something. Something warm, something unexpected, something…comforting.

I looked down to notice that it was Maka's hand, wrapped around my arm.

"Aren't they pretty?"

I nodded, accidentally becoming lost in her smile. "So, Maka…Are you having a good time?"

We sat opposite each other in the corner of the restaurant. I slowly nibbled on some tomato and basil pasta, whilst Maka happily tucked into a margherita pizza. It seemed we both had rather simple tastes in food. Well, that was _one _thing in common.

"Ok,so…What's your favourite book?" I asked her.

She had to think, but I knew asking her about what she loved would spark a good conversation. "Well, let me think…I do love a good classic now and then, but then I've always got time for a good thriller…" She chuckled. "I just can't choose!"

I laughed along with her, glad that the day out was going fine so far- although I was so nervous that I knew I'd mess it up somehow.

"Hey, Maka. Long time, no see."

Maka froze. I looked up to see a tall woman with dirty-blonde hair, green eyes and a casual-looking outfit.

"I've missed you, Maka."

Maka spun around. "Mum!" She leapt out of her seat and crushed her in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much, too! It's not the same without you."

"Nice to see you here, Miss Albarn." I bowed to her.

Maka gasped, and turned to look at me. "You-"

"I invited her along with us, Maka."

The sparkle in her eyes was extremely bright, and her smile widened.

I'm glad I could make her happy.


	9. Paternal Interference

"You really know how to make an impression, don't you, Kid? I've never seen my daughter so speechless." Kami chuckled.

"I can't believe...Kid, this is amazing!" Maka spread her arms and wrapped them around me, holding me extremely tight. Seeing her so happy made me feel great. "But...how did you get her to come here?"

"I sent you the invitation a few days ago. My father is good friends with her, so I asked if he could get hold of her."

"Aww, that's really nice you. You really are one of a kind." Kami smiled.

"So, where do you wanna go next, Kid?"

I fell silent. I hadn't actually planned anything after the restaurant. This was awkward.

"I…I didn't think that far ahead, Maka…"

Kami sat down next to us when her meal was served, and munched happily on her food. She began to make conversation, only she couldn't wait until she finished her food. She kept spraying specks of sauce on my face.

"Aren't you glad the Kishin isn't around?"

_Kishin. _Just the mention of it burned at my mind, like someone was plunging a white-hot rod of metal through my eyes and into my brain.

I tried to ease Kami off of the topic, making for a smoother and less frightening conversation.

* * *

"Maka! Darling!"

On our way home, Maka's father appeared, running at high speed towards her, but she didn't seem too excited to see him.

"What? Why are you here?"

"To protect my darling Maka from the dangers of dating!" Spirit announced, giving me a cold glare.

"Wait, how did you-"

Liz. She must've told him..._damnit._

"Nice to see you, Spirit," Kami said, her voice showing no emotion. She folded her arms.

It seemed Spirit had picked up that she wasn't keen on seeing him. "Please, Kami! Tell her she's too young to be dating!"

"Spirit, Maka isn't a child anymore," Kami said, her voice sounding slightly whisper-like. "If she can defeat the Kishin, I'm pretty sure she can handle any boy. Even Kid here," she said, gesturing to me and smiling.

Spirit whined and moaned, stamping on the floor like a child that didn't get his own way. "oh, come on! You can't be serious!"

"Stop being so controlling, Spirit. It's her decision. I've spent the whole day with him, and I think he's wonderful. I'm glad Maka had has a better taste in men than _her mother_."

Spirit appeared to ponder, eventually snarling to himself. "Fine. But I'm staying here to keep on eye on things, okay?"

He stormed off, muttering curses to himself about Kami and I. I wasn't sure what to do; I couldn't date Maka if her father didn't want me to. It just wouldn't have been right. But then again, her mother seemed confident in me, and I was willing to do my best in the relationship.

* * *

It was decided that Kami should stay until the group could go back to Death City.

That night, the dining table was pretty full, and the seating arrangements I had made were changed slightly, with Maka sat between Kami and I.

"It's great to see you again, Miss Albarn," Soul said, giving her his signature toothy grin.

"Hey, Zero, what's up with you? " asked Liz. "You haven't even taken a bite of your food."

His facial expression did not change. " Please excuse me, but I'm not feeling well."

He left the room without another word- just a slow meander through the hallway, his head facing downwards.


	10. Destroy Him

The rest of the evening was pleasant and relaxed, with everyone talking calmly amongst themselves and making Kami feel right at home. I was glad that she'd received such a warm welcome. I just hoped that the same atmosphere remained when Zero entered the room again.

"So…how was the date, you two?" Carrie asked, with a chuckle.

"It was nice…I had a great time with Kid. We had fun, didn't we?"

She looked up at me, with a cute little smile on her face. Maka and Carrie began discussing something, but I couldn't hear it over the din of Black*Star and Soul arguing. Damn it.

"Anyway, I'm going to make my way to the library now, Kid. Do you wanna come along?"

It would have been quiet, just me and her...Of course I wanted to go along with her.

* * *

I followed behind Maka as she strolled into the library, a smile on her face.

"Maka?"

I dived behind a bookshelf when I heard the voice- I didn't want him to know I was here. If Zero didn't know I was here, then he wouldn't hold back from flirting with Maka.

"Need a hand?" he asked, peering up from his book to see Maka reaching up towards the highest shelf for a book.

"No thanks. I'm good."

She stood on her tiptoes in a last attempt to reach it, but Zero had already approached the shelf and had grabbed the book for her.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing the book from his hands and then turning to leave.

"Maka…I'm sorry."

She stopped. "Sorry? Sorry for what, Zero?"

Zero sighed. "I'm sorry about last night. It was just so wrong at me."

I had no choice but to chuckle at his bad acting.

"Oh, no worries," Maka replied, hurrying towards the library door with her book huddled in her arms.

"I know about your date with the reaper."

Maka stood completely still for a second. She dropped the book.

"His name is Death The Kid!" She stomped her foot, taking Zero by surprise. "Why would you care about him and I dating, anyway?" she said, her voice softening.

Zero was stunned into silence for a moment. He moved closer towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"…Because I can't stand seeing you with someone so undeserving."

He began to run his hand along her cheek. Maka was frozen in both fear and confusion, rendered speechless.

"You're so beautiful…even when you're as pale as you are now, but there's no need to be afraid of me, Maka…"

"Am I interrupting something here?"

I emerged from behind the bookcase, Zero's hands quickly detaching from Maka's shoulder and cheek. My mind began to cloud with dark thoughts about Zero…_that bastard._

Zero turned to look at me, lowering his head and baring his teeth like a mutt. "Yes. Now, if you don't mind, Maka and I were in the middle of something."

I felt my limbs lock into place momentarily. I had no choice but to keep them fixed. If I moved now, then there was every chance of my movements becoming an attempt to kill Zero on the spot.

_Don't let him stand in your way._

"Why are you putting on such a sickeningly fake act?" I asked. "If you want to protect her, then the best way to do so would be to pack your things and get lost."

_Eliminate him._

The voices weren't so irritating this time. In fact, they were rather…_enticing._

I felt my wavelength expanding rapidly, swelling into an orb of energy imbued with dark power. The orb was decorated with the wondrous red eyes of the Kishin, in place of the three holes in my father's skull insignia. My eyes began to ache, but my muscles burned with energy. This power of mine felt limitless. I could do anything.

_Yes, you can. Do whatever is in your power to destroy him._

I heard muffled screams of a girl.

"No, Kid!" she yelled. "Don't let him overtake you! Calm down!"

I felt hyperactive, and my energy escaped in a mad cackle. I had no idea what was so funny. Maybe it was Zero's purple face as my hands crushed his trachea shut.

"KID, PLEASE! STOP IT!"

Something soft lay on my shoulders, and the dizzying power began to wear off. My soul wavelength began to grow shorter, and I noticed someone coming into focus. Snivelling noises grew louder, and my mind eventually cleared enough for me to realise that Maka had her hands on my shoulders, and she was bawling into my shirt, her tears soaking the fabric. When I saw her, my breathing began to regulate again.

"Maka…" I was no better than Zero to make her cry. "I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around her, kept her safe.

I looked over at Zero, who watched with envy. His heart was clearly stinging at the sight of us. I could sense his soul wavelength quivering. He stormed past us, nudging me. It seemed he wanted to leave before he lost his temper- and made a further _imbecile _of himself.

"Kid…What just happened?" she asked, drying her eyes, her voice still shaky. "You can't just dismiss this anymore! You know this Kishin wavelength is nothing but trouble! Just think of what you could have done to Zero if I hadn't have been here to stop you, Kid! What would you have done?"

I couldn't lie to her.

"I would have torn his vile excuse of a soul to shreads."

* * *

**Author Note: We would like to apologise for the beta-reading and chapter updates; we've been busy revising for our exams, so we haven't been able to update regularly. Thank you so much for all of your views, reviews, faves and follows. :)**

**XSDFX**


	11. Authors note

**Ok something important I think you should all know, a few days ago my boyfriend of 2 years decided to end things simply because and I quote "I just can't do this anymore" (don't ask what it's means cause I'm clueless about that) so I'm really finding it hard to cope with it and until further notice DND will be on hiatus. I really appreciate all the support I've had from everyone and so greatful for putting up with my stupidly slow updates.**

**take care til then see ya soon**


End file.
